percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sinister Four: Chapter 6
Josh's P.O.V I woke up suddenly and felt my heart pounded very fast. Melody did the same, because probably we both have the same dream, and we don't want to risk ourselves getting caught by Gaea and Nadine. Melody didn't seem to be worried, but she should have, because Gaea and Nadine is constructing a new weapon to be used in the battlefield. It is called the 'Magical Convergent Cannon'. I have seen the destruction that it can do. This cannon can obliterate everything in its path, including energy/magic shields. It was one of the second most destructive weapon ever, the most destructive being Zeus' thunderbolt. The difference is that Zeus's thunderbolt can be used over and over again but this cannon takes one hour to recharge, which means after the cannon is fired, we have precisely 1 hour to destroy it before it can fire again. I was still sleepy, but Chiron told us that we have to get going, so I asked Melody to carry me while I go to sleep again. Melody's P.O.V Josh is still very sleepy. I don't blame him, since Chiron told him to watch overnight until about 3 AM and now it's about 6 AM. I packed my bags, and packed his bag too. I put 4 packets of burgers in his backpack with a food container and his essential equipments and moved to mine. I put 10 burgers in 5 food containers and put them inside my bag and then I carried Josh and his bag and my bag in my back and went out of the cabin. Once outside, I saw Mary bounded for her cabin, creating tremor like earthquakes. This act makes the other campers in the other cabins, especially Hypnos's, to wake up and see what is happening outside. The Hypnos campers, of course, went back to sleep after the tremor stops. I kept hold on to Josh and our bags which is on my back and settled Josh and the bags down beside the campfire. Mary came with her big bag containing her massive javelin, bows and arrows, 20 food containers with 2 burgers in each container. She also brought a rope that are used for rappeling, and she brought 5 of them, and each of them are as long as 75 meters. That's got to weigh her backpack a lot, which is why about 2 of them are stored outside her backpack. The only reason that I know about this is because I and Josh saw Mary pack her bags a few days ago. I woke Josh up, since it is time to depart, but Josh is still sleeping, so I used my waking up spell on Josh. Josh's eyes fluttered, and after a few seconds, his eyes opened and he shakily stood up. "What.... what happened?" Josh asked. "A few moments ago I was very sleepy. How come I'm not feeling sleepy anymore?" "I used my waking up spell on you." I told him. "It's the only way to wake you up, father. Chiron and the campers are going out of the camp to go on assault on Mount Othrys." "Ohh..." Josh is still shaking his head lightly, but soon stops and he asked me for his bag. I gave him his backpack and told him that I had packed burgers, just the food that my father likes, and he smiled at me. I grabbed my backpack and headed out to where Chiron and the others are. They are getting on a huge bus, which I recognize it's Apollo's and Artemis'. Apparently the twin archers are helping us in our mission. Josh's P.O.V I was relieved because Melody had used the waking up spell on me, or else I would be left behind in this camp. This is one of the 'once in a lifetime' opportunities that the campers are going to share. I'm sure that when the campers came home, there will be a lot of memories to share between us. What I am worrying about is that Gaea and Nadine's plan to attack both Mount Olympuses. But I'm sure that the Roman campers are going to be sent to the original Mount Olympus to defend from monster attacks this time, since the last titan war, the Romans attack Mount Othrys, and this time, the greeks will attack Mount Othrys. As soon as it is our turn to board the huge bus, we get to choose which bus we can go to. I and Melody went to Apollo's bus and Chiron closed the door on both buses. I looked around Apollo's bus, and there's Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Nyssa, Percy Jackson, Mary Lester, Adam and Stella. Apparently Jarren and Jessica went to Artemis' bus, and since Jarren is the only one left out, someone must look after him, and Jessica is the right person to do it. Apollo held up his hand and tapped it in his head as if receiving a telepathic message from other gods. "Yes..... oh yeah.... same destination Mount Othrys................ Got it." I got the feeling that she was talking to his sister, Artemis. I looked at Mary. She was playing with her bow, which is made from very thick aluminum coated steel and very tight rubber string, and her arrows are huge, made from a mix of Celestial Bronze and Silver. "Everybody ready?" Apollo asked. "Ready!!" The campers cheered. I moved next to Mary, while Melody stayed with Stella. I sat next to Mary while carrying my backpack with me. I put on my seatbelt and when I was about to reach my backpack, Apollo pressed on the gas and we're off. Fortunately, Apollo didn't set this car as 'godly' so that we can drive normally on the car. It was quite fast, but I'm starting to worry if we are going to be stopped by a police car when they spot us, but I'm sure that the gods will have manipulated the mist before, and the police car will have looked like there has never been a car this fancy. "So Mary, what do you think of Chiron's idea of assaulting Mount Othrys?" I asked her. Mary was lost in thoughts when I asked that question, and when Mary snapped back to reality, she asked back what was my question, so I asked her again. "I think it's quite suicidal, especially when they have these mage towers. They're going to keep making it, since it proves quite effective on taking out the demigods." Mary answered. "But don't worry. We're going to gain the advantage." I almost forgot that we have three of our most powerful members: Melody, me and Mary. Then I trailed off in my thoughts and began to think about this war. What will happen when Nadine and Gaea had finished her cannon? What will happen to objects getting struck by the Magical Convergent Cannon? I knew that Nadine had said that even Melody can't stop it, but something in Melody's facial expression told me otherwise. I had been aware how much magic that Melody possesses, but at the same time I was curious about her gloves that she used (gloves that only her tip of her fingers are showing) when practicing magic. Are they designed to enhance her powers? If so, why is it that when she takes them off, her magic is becoming stronger and stronger? Perhaps we could figure out later. I looked at Melody and Stella, and they're both asleep. I looked at my wristwatch, and saw the time is 9:50 AM I looked out the window and saw the car had travelled to Arizona, the junkyard of the Gods. Artemis' car was just 40 meters apart from us. Just then, a huge tower was near the junkyard of the gods, and I recognized that tower from my dream. The tower began to open some sort of window and a huge cannon was protruding from that tower. It was aimed directly at our car, and it was pulsing with purple energy, which is a concentrated magical blast. We tried to shake it, but apparently the cannon is going to be fired directly at us. Melody and I then knew that this cannon is the Magical Convergent Cannon, and Melody insisted that we stop the car and as soon as the car stopped, Melody went out and held both of her hands close to her chest. Then a mixture of dark and light ball began emanating from Melody's hands. Then she proceeded to remove her gloves and put them inside her pockets, and the ball began to grow much larger. Melody's black eyes turned totally black, as her white sclera turned to black. I watched from the side as the Magical Convergent Cannon was concentrating its magic, and so does Melody. As soon as the cannon fires, Melody had created a very strong magical shield. Melody's magic shield held against the Cannon, and the cannon kept firing in a single huge continuous stream of highly concentrated magic as it collided with Melody's very strong magic. I was getting worried that Melody would be very tired this time, but as I watched, the cannon was glowing red, but I could tell that the cannon had overheated when firing directly at the car that Melody had protected, and I saw Melody staggered and was about to fall, but I held her. "Melody!!" I yelled, rushing to her side. "So.... much...." Melody moaned, and I grabbed her gloves from her pocket and put them on. Melody has spent a lot of magical powers, but it doesn't mean that Melody has lost most of her powers on that cannon. In a few seconds, Melody stood up. "I'm alright now." Melody said, as I helped her walk. I noticed that her sclera had turned white again, and her eyes turned to gold. It was a very exhaustive effort for her to just block out the massive Magical Convergent Cannon. During her time blocking the Magical blast, I sense a very powerful presence. To be precise, Nadine's presence. "Melody," I quickly studied her. Her magic was quickly recovering, but she needs to wait for about 2 hours before she can use her magical powers again, so we're on our own now. "Melody, stay here. I will assign Stella to be with you, okay?" I told her. Melody nodded, and just then Stella appeared beside me and nodded to me, and Stella stayed by Melody. Meanwhile, I, Mary, Annabeth, Will Solace, Nyssa and Percy prepared to attack the tower blocking our way and is waiting for its cooldown period since the cannon itself is very hot after firing its first Magical cannon. But we left our pack first inside the car. I lead my team, which I call the Apollo team, to get inside the tower. The tower was huge, and there's no elevators, only stairs. So we have to do this the hard way. Before I enter the tower, I reminded my friends, "Guys, don't forget. Watch out for ambushes." Then I entered the tower, and saw a couple of sorcerer working on some kind of empowering magic. I allowed my friends to slowly enter the tower and immediately ambushed the sorcerer. The sorcerer was surprised and Percy brought his sword out and stabbed that sorcerer in the neck, and the sorcerer disintegrated. We kept running up and up the tower, killing the occupants inside. Some of them are actually working on the cooling magic in order to cool off the cannon, which can result in the cannon firing its deadly magical bolts much more frequent. I'm sure that the cannon only operates 1/100 of its capacity because it turns out to be more costly to cool it down than to fire it again. As soon as we got to the cannon itself, we saw Nadine. Nadine was actually behind this cannon thingy. No wonder I sense Nadine's presence when the Magical Convergent Cannon was fired. Nadine looked back at us and smirked. "Welcome, to this very tower!" She gave us a fake smile. Percy was the first to strike, but she simply sidestepped and kicked Percy hard so that he was right on the verge of falling off a cliff. I yelled, and charged at Nadine. But before I could strike a blow at her, she disappeared. Expecting that Nadine will appear at my left side, I struck by sword to my left, and Nadine apparently had expected that. I watched as Annabeth is helping Percy and Percy is trying to destroy the cannon with his water powers. Percy and Adam summoned some water, and commanded the waters to strike hard at the cannon. All the cannon did was just shake for a while, and then it stopped, and the cannon cooled down. Nadine appeared behind me, and I was about to turn around when Nadine waved her hand and chains started locking itself on me that restricted my every move. I fell to the ground, writhing and struggling. "So Joshy, how does it feel to enter someone's territory uninvited?" Nadine said happily, and with a wave of her hand, a black tape gag appeared and it sticks itself in my mouth. Mary saw this, and she quickly swung her javelin towards Nadine. Nadine, who had not been expecting the blow, gets hit hard on her stomach. "Release our friend, NOW!!!" Mary screamed. My friends closed our ears, and I was shaken to my inner ear. I don't think that I have heard Mary scream that loud before. It sounded like a huge caliber bullet (barret .50 cal) being fired and it was enough to surprise even Nadine, but Nadine laughed then. "You might be brave enough to enter this tower, but bravery comes at a price." Nadine said, loosening me of my chains and stripping me off my clothes. Nadine took a very close look at my skinny body, then made a comment. "Hmm.... very skinny indeed. Too skinny in fact. Anyways, I will be using Josh here to fire the next Magical cannon." "MMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I muffled scream. I began to writhe side by side. Nadine waved her hand again, and this time it's my friends turn that they cannot move. "Now, you will witness the destruction of your pitiful friends." Nadine said, gesturing at the silver car, and she glanced at Percy. "And thank you, Son of Poseidon. You have cooled down the magical cannon for me. As a thank you, you're free to go." Nadine waved her hand again, and Percy was able to move his legs. I writhed with more and more effort, and the chains didn't seem to be breaking. Nadine saw this and slapped me in the cheek, but this time the slap isn't hard enough for me to fly to the wall. Nadine then began loading me inside the cannon. "Now!" Nadine declared. "Witness the father of the McLean, as a bullet for destruction!" Then, Nadine turned on the cannon setting, and searing heat can be felt throughout the cannon. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I muffled scream from the searing heat of the cannon. "Joshy, prepare thyself for oblivion!" Nadine said. I kept writhing and struggling in agony, and I desperately banged my head onto the cannon's hull, and to my surprise, the cannon had little crack, and as the heat started to build up, the cracks expand, until it explode. As the cannon's hull exploded, I was thrown back to my friends, which are inside the tower. They can move again. "H-how?" Nadine asked to herself. "How did the cannon destroy itself? This is impossible!" "Not really impossible." Percy said, then he gestured to Annabeth. "Your cannon's hull is made of Iron metal, and as Percy cooled off the metal with his water, the metal becomes very hard, but very brittle." Annabeth said. "Curse you!!" Nadine began to say, but was greeted with a sudden golden-concentrated magic blast from behind her, and Nadine fall down. I looked behind her, and saw Melody. Melody! You're alright! I want to say. Instead, I looked at her in happiness and smiled from my gag. It took Melody quite a while in order for her to notice me lying down on the ground, chained up and tape gagged. "Father!!" Melody said, while rushing towards me, and she picks me up and she flew down to the golden car of Apollo's below. I looked pleadingly at Melody, and Melody understood, but as soon as Melody tried to take my gag off, it won't come off. The gag seems alive, because when Melody peels it, it was resisting her and wants to stick on my mouth. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I muffled scream in fear. I was already pleading with Melody. "Joshy..." Melody said, holding my bare chest. "You need to calm down. There is a way out of this." I writhed around in extreme discomfort. I could feel sweat starting to pour down my face. Melody told me that I had to conserve my energy so that I wouldn't struggle pointlessly at the chains so that I became all tired. Then, Apollo got on the bus, and snapped both of his fingers and the chains that bound my body snapped into two. I immediately tried to open my gag but it has locked shut, so I would have to rip my skin off in order to remove the gag. Even Apollo can't take it off without any scars, so I might have to wait for a while until this gag wears off, which could take years. I scooted over to Mary on the bus, and when she saw me gagged with black tape, she instinctively tried to remove it, but I shied away from her, as if telling her that if she removed my gag, she's gonna tear my mouth skin. I looked outside at the tower, and apparently the cannon had been destroyed, but the tower is still intact. I silently sat down there with my gag still on. I kept playing with it, in hoping that it would come loose and finally I could rip out this gag out of my mouth. Just then, the silver car just takes off, and Apollo stepped on the gas and followed the silver car. We were polishing our weapons and readying for the next wave of monsters that are going to attack us. I kept thinking about what will happen next. What will Nadine have next in her arsenal? I'm sure that this Magical Convergent Cannon is not all that she's got. There has to be more. So, we drove around Gila Claw, in Arizona. Our main task is to reach Mount Othrys now, and stop Nadine once and for all. But I'm sure that Nadine will send us monsters to stop us from reaching Mount Othrys. I kept peeling off my gag that is in my mouth. It's just plain uncomfortable for me to have this strong black gag in my mouth. The gag was strong, but I was making progress. As soon as the gag was about to be taken off, the gag attempted to seal my mouth again, but this time I ripped it apart and thankfully it didn't rip any of my skin, but it did hurt a lot. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. That attracted everyone's attention, since every single occupant in this car except the driver looked at my direction. "Oh.... it's nothing." I lied. "I was just trying to rip this gag off." "I knew that." Melody said. "That's why I enchanted some minor magic to make it less painful to open your gag." Melody's magical powers might be mostly drained, and she needs a couple of days to get it back to normal, but lessening pains requires only a small amount of mana to use. I kinda hoped that Melody could have teached me that spell so that I could lessen my pain more when I am tortured by Nadine. I fiddled with my bow. I kept playing with the strings of the bow. I then slung the bow back over my right shoulder and took out my golden sword. I looked at it. This reminds me the very first time when Apollo gave me weaponry. It was at my first day at Camp Half-Blood when I got these weapons. I remember when Apollo told me that these are welcoming gifts from Hyperion. I didn't even realize that it was from Hyperion until I went on a quest to rescue Apollo from Phoebe, the titanness of Darkness. Speaking of Phoebe, you might be wondering why I became such partners with Jessica. To tell you the truth, Jessica was evil at first, but she seeks redemption of her sins after she and her groups failed to overthrow the gods once again. I looked at the hilt of the sword. It was carved with the name: Josh McLean. Such happy memories to remember. I cried at the thought, and I could saw tears dropping down on my sword. I shrugged the thought out of me and looked outside. Outside, there's roads, and I knew that California is about 300 kilometers away, so I decided to just sat there with Mary, in boredom. I gazed into a mirror and watched my lip. Indeed that my lips had swollen red. I guess it had to do with the gag earlier. I guess it would heal later, so I kept on a watch for California along with the others. I saw Melody, Stella, Percy, Annabeth, Will Solace, Nyssa and Adam were sleeping, and that left only me and Mary who were awake. Me and Mary looked at each other for awhile, and then we kept looking at the roads. So far, there's no monster as we drove to Caldicott Avenue. It was a busy street in California, with people going in and out of the office building, as if to work. It was quite tiring when you just sit there in boredom, when you know you only have a couple of minutes left to reach your destination. It was very tiring, even though we're not doing anything. So, out of boredom, I finally went to sleep, knowing that the traffic jam here will hinder us for a while. Dreams found me, and Gaea apparently is planning her forces on Mount Othrys. Apparently she is making her last stand, but I knew better, knowing that the Mother Earth will not give up so easily. "So... My little sister has failed on her Magical Convergent Cannon..." Gaea said. "How pitiful.... Perhaps my demons will prove to be worthy enough to defeat those meddling demigods. Now, all I need is a substitute for someone to hold my husband...." Right now, Enceladus and Polybotes are taking turns holding the sky. I could see golden sweats coming off the giants body. They are waiting to be relieved by their mother, which is not in a long time from now. My dream changed to Tartarus. Apparently Gaea has been having another intercourse with Tartarus to gave birth to another sets of Giants. They're the same as the giants encountered previous years before, the ones with hard, scaly legs and with breastplate armor and a javelin as their weapon. One of them were built ultra-strong, but its height is not as tall as the other giants, about 9 feet tall. I'm sure that Gaea had something in mind if she had bore someone that is shorter than the other demons, and yet stronger. I'm sure that Gaea will use him as her primary weapon to wipe us out. I woke up with a start, and I noticed Mount Othrys up on the front. I and Mary woke up the rest of the gang and They all grabbed their weapons and prepares to storm Mount Othrys. We lined up with the silver car in one parallel line, and we came out of the car. I immediately regrouped with Jessica and Jarren, and we went up Mount Othrys to attack Gaea and her forces. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Sinister Four Category:Fan Fiction